Don't Worry Fern, I'll Be Back
by BlackBear53
Summary: A while back I posted the last two chapters of Motsie of Atlantis' epic story. Another author Honus 47 asked me to write an epilog for that story. I felt uncomfortable with that so I decided to write my take on it. Deeks has some awesome tales to tell.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Worry Fern, I'll Be Back!

A/N – A short while ago I posted the end of _Motsie of Atlantis's_ story Don't Speak Ill of the Dead. Honus 47 asked me to write an epilog to it but the thought of adding to Motsie's epic story bothered me. So instead I'm writing another story where Deeks finally realizes that Jess Traynor is gone and she wouldn't mind if he found happiness again. He falls in love with Kensi and I, unlike the late Motsie, am a Densi fan, so they will get together.

A secret for you, Deeks is a deeper character than he lets on. Just look into those eyes and let him tell you the things you want to know.

 **Chapter 1**

After the Internal Affairs fiasco, I began to feel the need to distance myself from the Los Angeles Police Department and more pointedly, Lieutenant Bates and his band of detectives. While I feel I'm more cop than agent, the animosity and my own sense of being alone made me want out: out of being a cop, out of being alone on a force of hundreds, out of never knowing who I could trust. The only one I ever did trust, Jess Traynor, was dead. She died at the hands of a dirty cop six years ago and I still feel her loss deeply. There are times when I'm sitting out on my surfboard and I imagine she's there with me and we're talking with one another. I hear her voice in the distance telling me to move on because I'm not a person who should go through life alone. I'm not sure I could move on, you see we'd been an item and a serious one. I thought that no one knew of our relationship when I first worked with NCIS and then I realized that Kensi had picked up on it almost at once. I understand now, that Jess was right. I need to move on and get away from all those negative vibes of the other detectives I work with.

The following Monday I went to work before seven and looked through my bottom drawer for the manila envelope that held the application to become an NCIS agent that Hetty had given me five years ago. It, however, wasn't where I left it.

"Looking for this Mr. Deeks?" Hetty stood at the opening of the bullpen holding the envelope in her small hand making the envelope look even larger.

I'm pretty sure that I flashed her one of my megawatt smiles and I could feel the flush of a blush coming on. She knows all of us so well that I'd bet she knows what we want or need even before we do. I shook my head and wondered how she does that. "Yeah, that's it and it's time."

Hetty brought the envelope and its contents to me. She wore a quizzical look on her face. "What made you decide to make the move at this time, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sat at my desk with the envelope that she'd just handed me and thought briefly about her question. "I'll get back to you on that. Give me a few minutes to look it over, sign it and bring it back to you. Is that all right?" I smiled up at her as she stood trying to decipher the look on my face.

She nodded, strode back to her office and sat at her desk. I could feel her eyes on me and there was a sense that she willed me to sign it, but I wouldn't give in just yet.

I sat there with the application in my hand, staring at it. I really wanted to sign but could still hear the remark 'only a cop' in my head. I know now that it is only a jab at me that my team uses and teases me with but it used to hurt a lot, especially when Sam said it because no matter how he denies it now, he meant it then. It took a lot to finally get him to give me my due, like almost dying to protect his wife, Michelle. But now it's time, so I put my John Hancock on the bottom and take it to Hetty's office.

When I knocked on her pole (she has no door) she offered me a seat and pushed a cup of tea towards me. I have to admit I'm a coffee man but maybe just maybe, it's time for a change there too. I exchanged the application for the cup of tea and sat in the offered chair.

Hetty examined my signature and gave a small sigh. "Well Mr. Deeks, why the sudden change of heart?"

I looked at the little Ninja and then around her office at all the collections she has. They intrigue me and I don't know why, but someday she and I will talk about some of those items. I shrugged and knew that I couldn't keep my reasoning from her. "I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of all the nasty remarks, rude behaviors and the sense of not belonging."

Hetty gave me one of her 'what the hell are you talking about' looks but she pushed on. "You know you get that here as well. Are you signing it to get the team to stop because, if you are, I'm ripping it up?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Hetty (She That Knows Everything) got it wrong. She sat across from me with her teacup poised at her lips watching me like I'd lost my mind. I just kept laughing. "No…No…No" I choked out between fits of laughter. I finally stopped laughing and took a sip of tea to calm myself. "I meant those things about LAPD. Here it's fun but at the precinct, it's meant to be cruel and hurtful. I'm tired of working alone and not knowing if I'll come out of it alive, Here I've got back-up and people who care enough about me to tease and harass me. I can depend on these people." I ran my finger around the rim of my teacup and took another sip enjoying the feel of the fine porcelain against my lips. "Hetty, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about this until I get my spot for FLETC. I want to be that agent that they all want at their backs and I'll be that agent when I return." I drank the rest of her tea and gave it a thumb's up. The cup went back in its pretty saucer and I pushed it back towards her.

I rose from that comfy chair and ambled back to my desk to finish more paperwork.

Hetty reached for the empty cup and saucer as she watched her detective, no her agent, walk back to his desk. She smiled after the young man she'd poached from the 21st precinct. "You already are Mr. Deeks… you already are."

It ended up being a fruitful morning. I did all of my overdue paperwork in the next hour and a half. The next papers were more current things like payroll and my weapon assessment statistics. It's not a shabby morning's work. I usually dread the paperwork but this morning it seemed like good medicine, almost as good as a morning on the waves.

I'd just put the last form in my "out" basket when I heard the front door of the Mission open. I heard the repartee that Callen and Sam call conversation and knew that I'd be on the receiving end of that in just a moment.

Callen turned the corner into the bullpen and stopped in his tracks. "Well, well, well, look who beat us to work this morning." He stopped talking and looked around for my partner. "Where's Kensi, did you two have a fight? They send her back to Afghanistan?"

My head shot up at that. "God I hope not."

Sam turned the corner, sat at his desk and began opening his breakfast. His glance at the detective's out basket gave him an answer but was it the right answer? He, too, wanted in on the fun. "Yeah Deeks, what's up? Are they de-flea-ing your house? Wait I got it, the surf sucked this morning and you decided to show up to work on time for a change and if that's the case your partner is late."

I heard running in the hallway.

"No she's not! It is eight thirty on the dot." She raced around the corner, showing her watch, and turned to face the bullpen, noticing me for the first time. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why are you here so early?" "She finished coming into the bullpen and noticed that I sat smiling. Later she admitted that she'd never seen me so jovial. They were picking on me like a Thanksgiving turkey and I just smiled right back at them like a child at Christmas.

Sam had already sat down and was eating his breakfast and the others made their way to their desk's, put their coffees down and dropped their bags before sitting, all the while looking over their shoulders at me. Being early one day gets their knickers in a twist. I was having so much fun with this.

Callen sat across from me examining me and my desk. He finally noticed the pile of paperwork stacked neatly in the out box and he gave me his usual smirk. "So you're telling me that the paperwork that has been sitting there for over a month called to you to come and finish it?" He shook his head negatively. "Not buying it." He furrowed his brow and shook his head again. "I got it. Kensi badgered you to come and get it done before Hetty got after you again."

I sat there filling out a new form, one to request time off, and snickered at his curiosity. "Nope, I just needed to get it done." It was time to deflect. I glanced over at my partner and chuckled at her. "How'd your weekend go Kens? Did you get your apartment cleaned and your laundry done? Did you get to Paradise Lost, you know that new techno club? I heard it was a real hopping place Friday."

My boss watched me harass my partner and laughed at her so I next turned my attention to him. "Callen, did you take Joelle to the flea market downtown? She really wanted to go. I think she wanted to look for some lamps for your house."

Sam sat at this desk smirking, enjoying the needling I was giving to G so I gave him a jab too! "Sam did you get up to see Aiden? I remembered you mentioning it last week. How are Michelle and my sweetie, Kamron?"

I needed to make it seem like I was doing my Chatty Kathy routine so I ended with myself. "Monty is just fine. Thank you for asking."

A loud whistle and a sing-songy pirate voice came from above. "Come one, come all! There be a new crime to solve. Shake a leg me heartys!" Eric had outdone himself this time. Thank goodness for Eric.

Hetty came out of her office and glanced our way before she headed up to OPS. I bolted for the stairs after her but could still hear my team mates talking behind me.

The rest of the team just sat there for a second looking to one another for answers as to what had just happened.

Callen spoke first as he stood up. "What the hell was that and who was that in Deek's desk this morning?" The group headed towards the stairs.

Kensi didn't know what to say so she shrugged her answer. She'd never seen Deeks that way before.

Sam just grunted. "Maybe it's Deeks being Deeks?" But he too felt that Deeks hid something from them. Sam wondered what it might be.

Callen shook his head no. He wasn't sure of any of that and he'd find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N Thank you to all who read. reviewed, favorited and followed. You know who you are.**

Hetty was the first one into OPS. It is only polite and politic to not run your boss down on the stairs. I happen to think that choking back my laughter slowed me down a bit and it let her get there first.

Eric and Nell stood by the big screen waiting for us. They'd already given Hetty the low down on the operation before we'd even been called. Hetty stood to the side and gave the floor to the Wonder Twins.

I stood in the back of the room awaiting the rest of the team. Kensi slid into the room and stood next to me like always but today gave me an odd look. I just smiled back and she punched me in the arm. Callen and Sam walked through the sliding doors and eyeballed me but it was short-lived. They shortly turned their attention to the big screen and Eric.

Eric waited until all the members had assembled before launching into his spiel. "Meet Mr. James Cameroon and Mr. Ezekiel Saunders, both are members of the Sundown Alliance, a domestic group with an agenda to quote, fix our great nation, unquote. They have been known to use violence in their effort to do that. They are anti-Semitic, anti-black and believe it or not anti-Native American. If you're not Caucasian you don't belong. It is believed that they are currently up to something in Washington, D.C. Special Agent Gibbs is working this case and has requested us because of our undercover abilities. He wants to use Agent McGee and Agent Bishop for the technical aspects of the operation. He's also down a team member since Agent DiNozzo has left NCIS."

Nell continued with the description of the group. "The Sundown Alliance is a bunch of small militia groups all aiming for the same ending. They want to be on the top and everyone else gone. Cameroon and Saunders are the only two that we've been able to find in Washington so far but there has to be more involved and that is what Gibbs wants you to find out. He wants you there at the earliest possible moment that you can get there. Unfortunately, the earliest will have to be tomorrow. The weather between here and DC is holding up flights all over the country."

Callen moved forward. "Does Gibbs have a time frame on the attack or do we need to look for that as well?"

Eric moved toward the screen again. "DC has no time frame, so yes we'll have to find that but we do have a target."

Callen turned to where Eric stood. "Yeah, what is it?"

Hetty took this moment to speak. "It is one of the national monuments. Washington believes it to be either the Lincoln Memorial or the Martin Luther King Memorial. Both would be painful for our nation. They both speak to a time in our country that we are still trying to make amends for. This would create another type of civil war. The other part of this is that many innocent people could be killed or injured as both memorials are huge tourist draws. Those are the reasons why two teams will be undercover for this operation. Agent Pride and his team are on the way from New Orleans as we speak. Go home pack your bags and get back here as soon as possible. Gibbs is gathering more information and will be on the big screen around three this afternoon. Go, go, and go! Get going so that you can be back here for it."

Everyone else filed out of the room and I took this time to speak with Hetty. "I'm going to sign my resignation paperwork with LAPD. Do you have a badge and weapon for me because when I'm done there I won't have either? I'll need them to go to DC with the team."

Hetty nodded and crooked her finger motioning for me to follow her through the building to the armory. When we arrived she motioned for me to sit at the desk to wait for her and she disappeared into the back room to look for what she needed. I waited patiently for her sitting at the cleaning table. She didn't take too long and soon she came back through the door carrying a medium sized box that she patted as she gave to me. "Mr. Deeks, I know your predilection for Smith and Wesson so I've been holding this aside for you. NCIS uses Sig Sauer handguns and I hope that before long you will too, but for now here is your weapon. Enjoy the use of it for the next few weeks. Stop by my desk for your credentials on your way out."

I smiled with gratitude at the little Ninja. "Thank you Hetty and I will try to use the NCIS weapon of choice soon. Can I go try this out, you know, a couple of clips?"

She nodded, handed me a couple boxes of ammunition and I gave her another smile and got up to leave. "Thanks Hetty!"

She can be very quiet when she chooses to be but this time she wanted to be heard. "What a cheeky bugger!" I held in my laugh as she left the room to me. I really think that's her choice of a term of endearment for me and I enjoy every time she uses it.

I let myself into the firing range, put my ear protection on and loaded two of the clips for my new weapon. I checked out the new hand gun and found it to be a very nice piece of equipment, extremely nice. I slid one of the clips into the weapon and began firing at the target down range. Hetty must have some magic because it seemed like the handgun was made especially for me. When both clips were spent and I'd reloaded all four clips, I holstered it and went to my desk to get my bag.

Now it was time to go see Lieutenant Bates and resign from the Los Angeles Police Department and to my dismay, not be a cop anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The area around the 21st Precinct is always a beehive of activity. Patrol cars come and go with their collars and all the mundane things that need to be done by a cop on the beat. Hopefully they have a peaceful day and everyone comes home alive.

Detectives come, go and do what they need to as well. Some play nice with others but many don't. Let me qualify that, at least not with me. Not one of them ever gave me the back-up they should have except for one, Jess Traynor. She never understood their loathing of a lowly undercover cop. I worked to get things done, to get the bad guys off the street. I did my job and they didn't like me for it. Well it seems they should be happy: they wouldn't have to work with me anymore. I felt kind of good about that but at the same time I'd miss the undercover operations that I'd run in the past. No time to think about that now. My papers were in my hand and ready to be handed to the one man who I did trust, most of the time, Lieutenant Bates.

I walked into the station and it buzzed like always. I headed to the elevator to get to the third floor where the Lieutenant's office is.

Detective Jason Randall waited for the elevator to take him up to the bullpen on the second floor. His scruffy exterior belied the fact that he was a good cop. I actually respected him for the work he's done. He's put away his share of bad guys. He looked up just as I stepped up to the elevator and grinned. "You still work here? I thought Bates fired you after the IA investigation."

Most of the precinct had thought I killed my ex-partner and wanted me to go down for it. I'd been set up to take the fall and I hadn't fallen. I did kill him in the line of duty protecting my source but in the process proved what a horrid man my partner had been. It hadn't made me popular with the rest of the precinct. Oh well it sucks to be them. I internally laughed at the idea of me being fired and how today would make them all happy. "No, he didn't fire me. I work with NCIS as a liaison officer. We get things done quicker this way without stepping on one another's toes. Miss me?"

Randall huffed out a small chuckle and shook my hand. "Not really, but keep your head down kid." He stepped into the open elevator and closed the door leaving me to wait for the next one.

When the next one finally arrived it had several patrolmen waiting to get out. One held the door open and the others just stood there. When I didn't jump into the car they stood there longer. "What are you waiting for Deeks? Are you afraid to get on the elevator with us?"

I stood my ground and waited for them. They didn't budge. "I've never been afraid of any of you." I stood waiting for them to move, they didn't. "Are you all going to ride up and down on the elevator like kids or what?"

The one patrolman who held the button for the door let go of it and came out making sure to "bump" me with his shoulder as he turned to leave. The door closed and the rest went back up. I decided that it was time to hit the stairs and leave the elevator to the children.

After climbing three flights of stairs I finally arrived at my destination. I moved toward the receptionist for the lieutenants and stood there waiting for her to acknowledge me. When it didn't seem forthcoming I cleared my throat. "Ahem, I'd like to see Lieutenant Bates."

Gerry Allen is a snippy, redhead…receptionist with a nasally little voice. She looked up at me like she just saw me. "I'm not sure Lieutenant Bates is in today. Hold on and I find out."

Bates came out of the men's room and heard Gerry's comment. He'd noticed me standing there as he came out and her response was pissing him off, pardon the pun. "Gerry, geez, I'm right here for God's sake. Come on Deeks." He closed the door behind us and motioned to a chair. He poured himself a cup of coffee and offered me one too. I nodded yes and when it was poured Bates handed it to me. Police coffee is usually black and strong and this was no exception. I chewed through my first sip and then met Bates eye. "Did the little ninja finally fire you? I could use you back undercover for LAPD."

I chuckled inwardly at his error. He seemed sincere enough but unfortunately I was going to disappoint him. "Sorry no. I'm afraid it quite the opposite. I've come to turn in my resignation papers, badge and weapon. I signed to be an NCIS agent this morning." As I said it I took out the paperwork and my weapon and handed them to him. I could see the look of astonishment on his face. He obviously never thought I'd do this. I held onto the badge for another few moments. Memories flashed through my mind, the day I entered the police academy, graduation, my first partner and his death, the day I made detective and went under for the first time.

All these had special meaning for me and Bates knew it. "Why kid? Why leave now?"

I smiled sadly as I watched his face. "You really have no idea?"

He tried to smile back but instead all I saw was that I'd disappointed him somehow. "No kid I don't. We worked it out and you do have a place here no matter what those others think. Why?"

I knew that he meant what he said and that he knows I'm a cop as I do, but here's the thing, once, just once, I'd have liked to feel what it felt like to be part of the brotherhood of law enforcement. I never have and never will in this precinct. "The Internal Affairs investigation was the last straw. I didn't kill Boyle but everyone here gunned for me. They wanted me taken down for what, doing my job? The only ones here who saw my worth were you, Randall and Traynor. I'm done here. I don't belong. You once told me I had a home with NCIS and you were right. I am a cop and always will be but I'm also an agent and a good one. There I have people who have my back and trust me to have theirs as well. That is what I need to work with, not what I have here."

Bates saw that what I told him was the truth and knew that I could only work that way for so long and this was it. He nodded and rose to shake my hand. I stood, handed him my badge and shook his hand. "You are a good cop, don't ever forget that. Use those cop instincts to be a good agent. Call me when you need something from LAPD and I'll do what I can. See you around kid."

In my wildest imagination I'd had no idea that it would be that difficult to say good-bye to the curmudgeonly older man. "Take care Lieutenant and I will call, even if I don't need anything. You've taught me a lot over the years. See you around." I turned and walked out of his office and past all those sneering, mean spirited people that I _used_ to work with. I looked at the wanted posters on the bulletin board and waited for the elevator to go down to street level. This time it was empty, just the way I liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N** Mguiness thank you for all the honors you've bestowed upon me. I hope I can live up to them all. For all of those who've reviewed "Thank You."

I arrived back at the Mission just as things were getting hot. Kensi sped past me up the stairs to OPS. "Where've you been? Gibbs is coming on, let's go."

I dropped my bag by my desk and trotted up those stairs for a second time today. I was the last one in this time.

Callen turned and gave me a glare and turned back to the big screen.

Gibbs came on and began speaking. "Welcome to this operation. We have two domestic terrorists in Washington scoping out sites for an attack. So far the Lincoln Memorial and the Martin Luther King Memorial are looking likely. There may be others. We've posted agents at all the monuments but only these two are getting any real action. We expect Pride's team this evening. Any idea when your people will get here Henrietta?"

Hetty moved toward the screen. "Due to inclement weather in the mid-section of the nation we can't get out until late tonight at the earliest. We will arrive tomorrow morning. Will that be acceptable Agent Gibbs?

Gibbs gave a negative shake of his head. "Not really but it will have to do. Have your people ready to hit the floor running when they do arrive."

Hetty nodded in the affirmative. "They will Jethro. Can you tell us any more about this organization, the Sundown Alliance?"

Gibbs turned to McGee and nodded. McGee stepped up to the screen and began his description of the situation as they knew it. "The Sundown Alliance is a conglomerate of small militias all over the country. Most of them operate out of the south but a few are from the northwest and Rocky Mountain states like Montana, Wyoming and Utah. Many of them are religious based but not with mainline churches. Usually the church comes after the militia forms. Their message is hate and much of the religious teaching is how white is superior and the others need to be eradicated. It is very ugly dogma. Their numbers have been growing with each passing year.

Two members of the militia have been found here in D.C. One is the head of the Alliance, James Cameroon and the other, Ezekial Saunders, is his right hand man. It is unusual that the leadership of the Alliance would come for whatever this is but they're here. Cameroon was caught on facial recognition at Reagan International and so was Saunders but they came separately. We are aware that there are other hot headed members but as far as we know they're not here. It doesn't mean there not, just that they didn't come by plane. I've spent the last day looking at surveillance of Reagan, Dulles and Baltimore airports. There's no one but these two and it doesn't feel right."

I could see the gears turning in Callen's head. He spoke to McGee. "They drove in to bring whatever the needed for the attack. Did any of the NETTS sensors go off to let you know if explosives have been brought into the city?"

Gibbs looked to McGee and Tim shook his head no. "No they didn't. It may not be a bomb like that. It could be a type like McVey used in Oklahoma City; fertilizer or they're going to buy it here. We really don't have much else to go on except they visited those two monuments."

Hetty nodded again. "My people are on their way later and will be ready to help in any way you need them to. Take care Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs gave her his trademark chuckle. "Henrietta, when are you coming east? I've got that bottle of Pappy Van Winkle you sent me. We need to give it a taste test."

Hetty smiled at the agent on the screen. "I'll let you know Jethro, I'll let you know."

Gibbs gave the sign to cut the com link and the screen went black.

Hetty did an about face and looked at her people. "You heard the man. Be ready for anything. These militias are deadly and will not stop for anything or one. I want you all to come back with all your parts. Now get down to the bullpen and finish your paperwork. Mr. Deeks, a word please."

Callen turned and watched us as the rest of the team filed out and went down to the bullpen. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He needed to know what those two were up to and he needed it soon.

Hetty and I went to Nate's office. She motioned to the couch while she closed the door and then sat in Nate's chair. "How did it go with Lieutenant Bates? Did he accept your resignation?"

Leave it to her to worry about Bates. "Yes Hetty, he accepted it. He needed a reason and I gave him the same one I gave you. But here's something more for you. I left because I needed to regain sanity in my life, if that's possible. I fell in love with Jess Traynor and when she died I needed a change so NCIS filled that bill. Again I need a change, one that is going to help me get past my feelings for her. I'll never forget her but I need to move on past that pain. I feel that place is here as an agent." I hesitated before continuing. I sensed that Hetty needed to understand my reasoning a bit more. "There's more to the story that no one but Bates knows; when Jess died, a bit of me died as well and to find out that a fellow cop had killed her drove me insane. After I arrested Detective Scarli, I went to the morgue to finish my end of the case file. It was my responsibility to file information on the death of my partner, Jess Traynor. Rose, the medical examiner, informed me that Jess had been pregnant. She may not have even known it herself. It broke me up. Had I known that when we took down Scarli, I'd have killed him. Neither Sam nor Callen would have been able to stop me. Those two looked the other way while I punched him for her death. At that moment I felt that I was somewhere special and that my feelings meant something.

Hetty reached out and took my hand. It felt kind of uncomfortable, yet soothing at the same time. "Mr. Deeks we will work hard to help you make that happen. Feel free to talk with me about it anytime you need to. All of us are here for you." She stopped like a bolt had hit her. "A question…does your partner know this?

I went back in time to when Jess died and the scene with Detective Scarli. I saw the look on Kensi's face and I knew. "She's never mentioned it but yeah I'm pretty sure she knows. I think she's the only one though."

Hetty pondered my response for a moment. "If she knows the others do too. They haven't mentioned it to you so for the time being it is still your private memory. Let's leave it at that and get back to work."

I gave her the megawatt smile and a wee chuckle. "Yes Boss!" I left her thinking in Nate's office and went back down to my team.

As I walked down the steps Kensi walked toward me, stopping me from going to my desk. I sensed a ploy. "What's up Buttercup?"

Kensi blushed a bit but held her ground. "Where did you go after the operations briefing this morning?"

I smiled down into her mismatched eyes and laughed inwardly at the subterfuge she used. There was something else going on in the bullpen that she ran interference for. I decided to play along. "If you must know I had to take Monty to Mrs. Brown's so that she can watch him while we're gone. I needed to buy dog food and treats to take there as well. Then I went back to my apartment to pick up my go bag which you saw me drop next to my desk earlier." I watched her looking over my shoulder to try to see what was going on and I wondered how long this needed to transpire. Never mind that I had work to do. "What's going on Fern?" I made my move to go around her and that is when I saw Callen at my desk. Sam stood between him and me but I still saw him. It angered me just a bit. I turned to my partner with a snide remark. "So, partner, this is how we treat each other's privacy, really?" I then turned my ire on the senior members of the team. "Instead of prying into a co-worker's… no… a friend's private business, why don't you just ask me whatever you want to know. I really don't have any secrets from you."

Callen and Sam both had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. Callen spoke for them. "Look, Deeks, we didn't mean anything by it but your behavior this morning shook us. That's not the Deeks we know. This morning after we left the OPS center you and Hetty went off and just now you went off with her again. What's going on Deeks? We need to be open with each other and not hide things from the rest of the team."

I felt eyes in the back of my head and in some respect I knew that Hetty stood on the balcony looking down at us. It only steeled my resolve not to tell them about my decision until I was ready to and not a moment sooner. "There is absolutely nothing to tell you. I'm not keeping any deadly secrets about work or myself. All I did was to decide to change my work ethic and I hope you like it. Now can we get to work on this case because I sure as hell don't want to piss off Gibbs."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We spent the rest of the afternoon being swept up by a whirlwind. A lot of paperwork was accomplished and few trips were made to the armory to pack for our adventure. This case had that feel like it could be a slam dunk. We all knew it wouldn't turn out that way; few cases ever do. There are always twists and turns for us.

At nine that evening, Eric dropped us off at LAX for our flight to DC. We expected to sleep on the plane and hit the ground running. Yum, I could taste the Egg McMuffies as we ran through the airport. Hopefully Gibbs has coffee on when we get there.

The flight was a bit bumpy but not too bad. We landed at Dulles at seven in the morning, grabbed our bags, some breakfast and waited for our ride to the Navy Yard.

A black Suburban pulled up to the curb and the driver showed his credentials. We piled our belongings in the way back and climbed in. The truck pulled away from the curb and into the exit lane. "I'm Special Agent Christopher LaSalle from New Orleans. I work with Special Agent Pride and Very Special Agent Meredith Brody." He took a second to look at Callen and then nodded to himself as he drawled out the next sentence. "I know of you Agent Callen, care to introduce your team?"

Callen smiled and started the introductions. "The big guy is Special Agent Sam Hanna, Navy Seal. The pretty lady is Special Agent Kensi Blye, bad ass and sniper and the last and shaggy one is Detective Marty Deeks, our liaison with the Los Angeles Police Department.

LaSalle looked back over his shoulder at me. "Unusual to have a civilian in the mix, isn't it?"

Callen let out a loud chuckle. "We thought so too, but our boss, Hetty Lange, thought otherwise and she's right as usual. He works for us."

I sat back there and just smiled as we drove into the city. The highways here, and I have to remind myself to call them that and not freeways, are just as bad as in Los Angeles. The different route numbers boggled my mind. I couldn't have found my way back to Dulles if I had to.

LaSalle gave us a brief tour but he wasn't too sure of the sights and Callen who'd lived here about ten years ago commented on all the changes to the city.

It didn't matter anyways. We were needed at the Navy Yard so there we went. We were given an escort to the second floor where Gibbs and his agents do their magic.

Gibbs rose from his desk and greeted Callen. They'd been friends for years and had even worked together in Europe. I'm hoping that someday Callen shares his past with us, including his time with Gibbs. Agent McGee, busy at his desk, nodded and raised his hand in greeting. Ellie Bishop returned just as we came in. She'd been in the Land of Labbie running surveillance tapes from both memorials. So far they'd come up empty.

Another tall man sat on the corner of Gibbs desk. The graying hair held the sophistication denoting a southern gentleman. When he spoke there was a light Louisiana drawl. Gibbs began the introductions. "Callen this is Special Agent Dwayne Cassius "King" Pride. He leads the NCIS crew in New Orleans." Gibbs then turned to a voluptuous mahogany haired woman, "And Special Agent Meredith Brody. You've already met Chris LaSalle. Pride let me introduce Special Agent G Callen, lead agent from the Office of Special Projects, Agent Sam Hanna, Agent Kensi Blye, and LAPD Detective Marty Deeks." He turned his attention to me. "Hey Deeks, are you ever going to become an agent?"

I turned to face the window looking out over the Anacostia River and began to laugh. If only he knew. "Someday Gibbs, someday."

Callen's eyes popped open and he looked towards me. "Really Deeks?"

I thought that maybe I'd let the cat out of the bag. "I said maybe."

Sam's Navy Seal came out. "Guys…the case?"

Gibbs began to speak. "We have the memorials under constant surveillance, both electronic and man power. We've lost Cameroon and Saunders. They've gone to ground. We have to keep a watchful eye and pick them up when we find them. That's where Callen's people come in. G, can your people go under as tourists? I don't care how it's done, just get it done."

Callen's mind fired on all cylinders. "Deeks, Kensi, can you too play newlyweds, possibly on a honeymoon? Take the Lincoln Memorial. Brody, LaSalle, can you two do the same at the King Memorial? Sam and I will run interference for you. Gibbs, can we get two cabs for use in this ruse? Sam and I will drive the cabs." McGee heard the request and started making a call to the nearest cab company.

McGee and Bishop will be held back to keep doing what they needed to do, back up work.

Callen liked that they would have help from the techies. "If you need help call on Eric and Nell." G turned to the rest of us. "Let's go people. We got bad guys to catch."

Sam stood up just as a flash flew through the bullpen, almost knocking him down. The flash spoke. "G Callen were you ever coming down to see me?" The flash, Abby Scuito, stood before Callen glaring.

We all know that Callen holds a special place in his heart for the girl from Labbie but even this threw him for a loop. He backed up a step. "First of all Abby Scuito, I just got here. Secondly, I've been busy. Gibbs runs a tight ship." His face softened as he looked into her face. "Thirdly, it was the next thing on my agenda. Okay?" He pulled her in for a brotherly hug.

Abby's smile lit up the room. "Yes it is and before any of you leave, both LA and NO teams, we all go out for drinks. We need to all catch up with each other." Her hands went to her hips and her expression grew serious with a hint of deviousness. "Well what are you waiting for G Callen? Go catch the bad guys."

Callen's eyes flew open and he mock saluted his friend. "Yes Ma'am, we're on it." He turned to all the combined teams. "We're all on com units. We communicate at all times. If you go silent we come looking, got it? You heard the lady. Let's go get them."

McGee's desk phone rang. He nodded as he listened. "Thank you. I'll tell them." His eyes met ours. "Gear up, the cabs are here."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Worry Fern, I'll Be Back

Chapter 6

Gibbs met Callen and the rest of us just past the Korean War Memorial. Kensi stayed back at the cab with Mrs. Cameroon and their children. We heard snippy words from the wife and a high pitched whiney voice from one of the children. I knew that Kensi would have a 'wonderful' time with them.

When we'd crossed the Mall Gibbs waited for us on a bench along a walk way just past the Korean Memorial. He sat watching the traffic in the distance and could see the King Memorial and the traffic through the trees. He turned as we approached and gave Cameroon the once over that only he can give and that he is famous for. He motioned for Cameroon to join him on the bench with him.

Cameroon just stood there toughing it out and flexing his fingers as if he were frustrated. "You have no business interrupting my vacation. I'm here with my family." He stopped for a moment and then simmered down but still displayed the tough guy swagger. "What's going on?"

Gibbs gave him one of his smiles and patted the bench again. "Have a seat, let's talk."

Cameroon looked around at the people passing by and to the memorial in the distance. He sat next to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs is it?"

Gibbs nodded. "Mr. Cameroon, why exactly did you come to Washington, DC? It seems to me that with your opinions of our country this might be the last place you'd want to be or to introduce your children to. If I may ask..is there another reason for your visit?"

Cameroon looked each of us in the face and then returned his eyes to the senior agent. "Agent Gibbs, you couldn't be more wrong. Washington is the perfect place to show how the white man is getting lost in his own country. It is the place to show my children how our people are being displaced by people who don't care about our country. They just want to take, take, take and never give anything back. The Alliance wants to work to get our dominance back."

Callen, irritated, stepped up. "How? Will you blow up one of these monuments? Will you hurt hundreds of men, women and children to get your point across? How is that showing your children responsible behavior?"

Cameroon turned to face Callen. "Blowing up a monument, really? Who's going to do that? It's not the Alliance, we wouldn't do that here or anywhere else. Yes, we can be violent but we would never do what you accuse us of. These monuments are of great men and moments in our country. My children need to see that not help in destroying them."

Gibbs wore his confused face as did the rest of us. "No? Then why is Ezekial Saunders in DC?"

Cameroon was now at a loss. "Zeke is here in DC? When did he get here?"

Gibbs took out his phone and showed Cameroon a picture of Saunders taken at Reagan International. "About an hour after you arrived at Dulles. Having one of you show up concerned us but having two of you here…well that set off a lot of bells and whistles."

You could see the confusion that Cameroon felt. "I left him home in Montana to run the Alliance. Have you spoken to him yet? I need to see him and find out what he thinks he's doing."

Gibbs shook his head no to all of his questions. "We'll have that discussion when we find him."

Something wasn't adding up here. Cameroon didn't know that his second in command had followed him to DC. That much was obvious and it didn't seem right to me. Cameroon had brought his wife and kids for a vacation. I'd never heard of any militia men or women who used their family's vacation for a screen for a bombing. "Gibbs, he's here on a vacation. It is the honest truth. Let him go."

Gibbs wheeled around and the next thing I knew he was in my face. "You think so? Do you want to take that chance with people's lives?"

I will admit this now; the man scared the crap out of me right then but I firmly believed I was right. "No I don't want to take that chance but look at him. He brought his family with him. Do you know of any bomber that has used his family this way. I just feel it."

Jethro turned to look at Cameroon again and then back at me. "You know this how…like a gut feeling?"

I backed up one step to get a little breathing room. "Yeah, something like that."

Gibbs backed away and gave his signature smirk. I'm guessing that's were Callen learned his. He turned his gaze to Cameroon. "Thank you Mr. Cameroon for this opportunity to speak with you. I'm sorry for interrupting your vacation. You're free to return to your wife and children."

Cameroon rose to leave but looked back at Gibbs. "Find Saunders before he does something crazy. He can be a hot head."

Gibbs nodded. "There are a great many people looking for him. He'll be in custody before long. Thanks again."

Cameroon began walking back to his family. Gibbs called to him and went after him. "If there's anything we can do to appease the misses let me know."He handed his business card to Cameroon.

Cameroon looked down at the card and just laughed. "While I'm not upset, she will be. She will probably want something so I will call."

Gibbs chuckled, said good-bye and walked back to us. He gave me the once over.

I looked to Callen and he had no answer. He just shrugged back at me.

Callen then hit his com unit. "Kensi, Cameroon is on his way back. Join us at the Korean War Memorial."

Kensi chuckled in my ear. "On my way." I heard her speaking to Cameroon's wife. "Mrs. Cameroon, your husband is on his way back and should be here in the next few minutes. I've got to go. Have a wonderful time in DC." As she's walking away she mumbles under her breath. "Oh my God, she's such a charming woman…not."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Due to computer ills and this story and another disappearing and a weekend with no internet capability my chapter is late. I apologize.

Chapter 7

Kensi rejoined us and we argued the path to take in this case. Cameroon had been a dead end. He obviously had no part in whatever the Alliance had planned.

Sam's voice came over the coms. "A box truck just pulled up with four men inside. G, one of them is Saunders. They're here.

G began moving towards the King Monument. "Sam, we're just across the street. Move King's people into a place to stop them but don't until we're there. Should be five minutes total."

Sam gave a snort of derision. "Hopefully we've got five minutes. Hurry!"

G turned to me and Kensi. "Both of you keep the honeymooner thing going. Walk in keeping your eyes on each other but watching that truck. It's right at the gate and they're unloading something. Sam what are they unloading?"

Same moved to the other side of 'his' cab. "Trash barrels, there must be something in them. I'll get LaSalle and Brody to check as they move by."

I could see Callen and Gibbs tense at Sam's words. Both knew there could be explosives in those barrels. "Sam move those tourists out of there as calmly as you can. Get help from the museum across the way. Park rangers should be there."

I could hear the concern for the tourists in Sam's voice when next he spoke. "Pride is getting the help from the Park Service and I'm heading in for Saunders."

We just dodged traffic and crossed the street to the monument. The last barrel was being unloaded from the back of the now empty truck. Kensi and I moved to the main entrance of the memorial and stood there looking into the monument. We began cuddling with each other as honeymooners are wont to do. I faced the truck watched as the two men moved the last barrel into place. I had to admit they had a good plan. Explode the barrels at all the exits and along the water's edge and there would be a meat grinder affect. Not many visitors would survive.

As we stood there people began streaming from the monument. I guess Sam, LaSalle and Brody had spread the word making them move cautiously but calmly to the exits. It surprised me that no explosions happened. If they wanted to make a statement that would have done it.

We heard a scuffle from inside the monument and saw two of Saunders men running headlong for the truck and jumping in. Kensi let go of me, grabbed her weapon, and ran for the truck, shouting. "NCIS, halt." They drove past us cutting off traffic and leaving horns honking and drivers screaming at them in their wake. They were long gone.

Sam, Brody, and LaSalle came from inside the monument with Saunders and one of his cronies in handcuffs. Gibbs spoke with headquarters who in turn would get Metro's bomb squad here as soon as possible. I could hear the sirens screaming in the distance. Hopefully they were on their way here.

Metropolitan Police and their bomb squad showed up ten minutes later. After they picked up the barrels we were allowed to leave the area to return to the Naval Yard. We brought Ezekiel Saunders and his buddy, Alexander Carrington back with us for a little chat and I sensed that Gibbs couldn't wait, but he did. He explained it later to me as 'stewing.' Both men needed to stew for a bit and wonder what we had and how we'd use it against them. I plan on using this technique later on.

Two hours later Gibbs and Callen moved into Interrogation.

Saunders sat on the 'bad guy' side of the table. He was about the same size as Sam, just not as well sculpted. He wore his mass in his gut. He was bald with a lovely little swastika just above his right ear. His arms were tapestries of tattoos that were mismatched at best. He wore his hatred like a form fitting body suit. You could feel his animosity for all that he detested even through the two way mirror. It was not a pretty picture r feeling.

Gibbs sat across from him and eyed the smug but angry look of the militiaman.

Callen had melted into the corner just to the left of Gibbs. His job was to watch for the little telltale signs that Saunders lied. Callen can read suspects like a book and for that talent he's earned a lot of respect from many in law enforcement. I know he has mine.

The smug look that Saunders wore irritated me and I could see by the way Gibbs sat and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck that the look grated on him as well. It took no time for the feeling to pass. I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying attention to the room.

Sam and Kensi came through the door of Observation just as it began. Kensi sidled up to me. "How's it going?"

I just shrugged as we really hadn't started anything yet. "Nothing yet, they just walked in."

Kensi smiled up at me. "Pride and his people are interrogating Carrington. Sam and I wanted to be here to watch this one."

I gazed down at her and realized she is a drop dead gorgeous woman. How did I get so lucky? Oh don't get me wrong, I know she fills out a pair of jeans nicely and she is a knockout in those little black dresses that Hetty puts her in, but this was different somehow. It seemed like I'd just been introduced to this luscious woman and as good as it felt I pushed it away. Jess Traynor's face came into my view and my heart reached for her. Jess shook her head and looked at me as if to say 'why not?' I honestly couldn't think of a reason except that Kensi isn't Jess. Jess' face disappeared from view and I was left watching Gibb's interrogation of Saunders.

Gibbs opened the file folder that had been in front of him, perused it a moment, closed it and leaned in toward Saunders. He invaded his space. I liked the move. Saunders didn't.

Gibbs watched Saunders face. "Mr. Saunders, why'd you bring your crusade to Washington?"

Saunders pushed back in his chair examining Gibbs like a bug under a microscope. His gaze was icy. "Why not, it's where all the bleeding hearts happen to be isn't it?"

Gibbs kept his icy stare going. "And who would the 'bleeding hearts' be and why now?"

Saunders turned his snarky look at Callen measuring the man. He then returned his eyes to meet Gibbs. "Congressmen, Senators, and lobbyists, they all want something for their constituents don't they? Most of them want to give to the poor who are mostly black, Hispanic or whoever they deem worth today. That is unless you happen to be a white native born American and then it sucks to be you. As for why now..." He gave Gibbs a huge grin. "Cameroon came for a visit."

Gibbs took a second. "What difference does that make? Don't the two of you work together?"

Saunders chuckled for a moment and then stopped. "Used to before he became a soft hearted son of a bitch. The Alliance wants him discredited and I'm the one to do it." Again his smugness came through.

Gibbs stood and paced a moment. This whole interrogation seemed odd to him but he didn't know why. "Why discredit the founder of the Alliance? He's been the driving force for years now."

Saunders just smiled at Gibbs confusion. "He's begun pandering to the softer side of the Alliance. You know the ones who don't want to get their hands dirty with the protests. They all want to talk, talk, and talk some more. So now Cameroon needs to go."

Gibbs sat back in his seat and began eyeballing the man across from him again. "Why blow up the King Memorial?"

Saunders laughed out loud. "Why not? It's not like the niggers really need that memorial. King was a black troublemaker. We blow it up and create more hatred and then we send them all back to Africa where they belong. All they want is more, more, and more of what they don't deserve and we can't afford to give. Our own people are beginning to suffer because we can't give to them what they need. Now they are turning on cops, killing them for what? It's because they are selfish bastards. They go back to Africa or die."

Gibbs nodded his head. This was the side of the militia life that made him sick. Some of the finest people he knew were people of color. "So what happens now? What will those two who got away do?"

Saunders just grinned at Gibbs. For a man in so much trouble he sure smiles a lot. He never said a word.

I jolted back to Observation by Sam's phone ringing. "Sam Hanna. They what? Are you sure they wouldn't explode? I'll let Agent Gibbs know. Thanks." He hung up. "Well that's odd. The bomb squad says there were explosives in the barrels but they wouldn't explode. The wiring wouldn't have set them off. I'll let Callen know." He tapped his com unit and let Callen know what he'd just told us.

Callen tapped his com unit to let Sam know that he'd heard him.

Gibbs having sharp hearing turned to face Callen.

G motioned to the hallway.

Gibbs picked up the folder and nodded to Callen and then rose and walked out with Callen following.

Saunders smugly watched as they left.

We all met in the hallway outside of Observation and Callen explained about the explosives.

Gibbs looked back at the interrogation room door. "Why set explosives that wouldn't explode? Why did he tell us all of that? He could have pleaded the fifth but instead he spills his gut. What's going on here?"

Callen started working his fingers, rubbing the forefinger and the thumbs together. He does that when he's frustrated or thinking. "Something here doesn't mesh. He's telling us stuff but why? Why is he spilling his gut? Is this a ploy for another plot?"

Kensi gave her little laugh. "Are they trying to play us? Are they going to try somewhere else or are they done? Kensi asked all the questions that each of us were thinking.

Gibbs smirked and turned on his heel. I almost would bet that Callen learned that from him. "Let's ask them?"

We filed back into Observation and Gibbs and G returned to Interrogation. Gibbs took his seat opposite the smiling militia leader, shook his head and belly laughed. "Are all of you idiots?"

Saunders stopped smiling. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

Gibbs stopped laughing and met Saunders eyes. He wanted to see what defeat looked like. "That would be you and the rest of the Alliance. Why on Earth did you set explosives that wouldn't explode?"

Callen watched Saunder's eyes. The iris nicktated for just a moment but it was enough for Callen to know that something wasn't right in the Alliance world. Saunders was pissed about something.

Saunder's smug smile returned. "I have no idea. They were supposed to go 'boom'. So as long as they didn't explode Alex and I can go." He rose and began to walk to the door.

Gibbs just smiled. "Oh sure I could let you go…" He waited for Saunders to get to the door. The second Saunder's hand hit the knob he spoke. "But I won't."

Saunders spun on his heel snarling. "We didn't hurt anyone. You have nothing on me except being there."

Gibbs motioned to the chair across from him. "Have a seat Mr. Saunders."

Saunders sat back down. He watched the agent across from him and wondered if there was a chance he'd walk out of the building a free man.

Gibbs gave Saunders his smile. "I may not have much on you but ATF has you in violation of moving explosives over state borders. The FBI has you for Intention of harming government property and the attempted murder of innocent victims. You're not going anywhere except to jail. So Mr. Saunders make yourself to home while I get those organizations here to take you and Mr. Carrington off our hands." Gibbs rose to leave and gave Saunders one more glance. "What, no smiles now Mr. Saunders?" He moved to the door with his file in his hands and motioned for Callen to follow him out.

Gibb's phone rang just as we met him in the hallway. "Go McGee." He listened as his senior agent spoke. "I'll let them know." He looked up from his phone. "McGee found our other two terrorists. They are Isaac Hudson and Ezra Hobbs, two lower level lieutenants in the Alliance. It had been rumored that they were looking for a chance to rise in the ranks. Seems like they found the way to get rid of the leaders and take over. The box truck was found in the parking lot of Mount Vernon about a half hour ago. It's being brought to Abby. Maybe she can tell us more. Let's get back to the bullpen and wait for ATF and the FBI."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Worry Fern

A/N This is a short chapter but one that is needed to show him leaving them for FLETC and how they react. They still don't know where he's going. It is a pivot on how he looks at his choice and comes to terms with it. Enjoy our boy!

Chapter 8

Saunders didn't smile for the rest of the afternoon: neither did Carrington. Both of them spent a lot of time conversing with the FBI and ATF about their involvement in the attempt on the King Memorial and what was actually meant by non-exploding ordinance. No one ever got a straight answer on that topic but both agencies had enough to haul them off in chains. I, for one, was happy to see them go.

We had just finished typing up our end of mission reports when Abby came bopping into the squad room. "Okay fellow NCIS people let's go get that drink. I know a place, not too far from here that serves great appetizers and great beer, some of it is good craft beers from the DC area. Oh, and the atmosphere is awesome, not too far over the top. Let's go!"

I need food and a beer or two so I was down with it. The DC team and New Orleans team were already in the elevator headed down. Callen and Sam were halfway to the elevator and Kensi had come to stand with me and Abby. Pride and his people would only come for a little while. They had a long ride home tomorrow. The rest of us were headed towards the elevator when we heard a voice behind us. "Not you Mr. Deeks." I felt my shoulders droop because it felt like the voice of doom.

I spun around and there Hetty stood with Gibbs at the end of the bullpen. They'd come in from the back.

Abby pirouetted on her three inch platforms and faced them. "What, not even one drink with us? You and Gibbs could join us." When she realized the head of the Los Angeles team wasn't budging she used whining. "Come on Hetty."

Hetty stood her ground, shook her head and looked in my direction. "Not today Miss Scuito, maybe another time. He's needed elsewhere right now, Go on everyone, he'll see you soon."

Callen came back to confront Hetty. "Hetty, what's going on? Is he going undercover again for LAPD? I thought we wouldn't do that to him."

Hetty gave her lead agent a look of disdain. "Of course not Mr. Callen, you know how I feel about putting someone under without backup." She gave him one of her smiles and then shooed all of them to the elevator. "Now off with the lot of you!"

Kensi gave me one of her questioning looks. "Deeks, what's going on?"

I gave her one of my big ole smiles. "I'm just doing a little job for Hetty." I reached over to tossle her hair. "Don't worry Fern, I'll be back."

She shook my hand free of her hair but I saw the concern in her eyes. She didn't believe Hetty for a moment. She moved to the elevator with the other members of the team and Abby, but looked back at me over her shoulder. Those would be the eyes I'd miss while gone. That realization shook me a bit.

Callen ushered them all into the cab of the elevator and the doors closed behind them. I missed them already.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

I'd completely forgotten he was there.

He smirked my way. "So…maybe someday? Why didn't you tell me?"

I gave him a sheepish grin. " Yeah, about that…I didn't want to share it right away and had no idea that my trip to FLETC would be so soon." I glanced over to my boss. "Hetty works miracles, doesn't she?"

Hetty just grinned and shook her head but behind that was impatience to get moving.

Gibbs chuckled and made his way to the elevator. "Henrietta, once you're done putting him on the plane, head over to my place. That Pappy Van Winkle is waiting for us." He entered the elevator and disappeared from sight.

Hetty, then turned her full attention to me. "Are you ready Mr. Deeks?"

It kind of shocked me that I was leaving from DC. "Hetty, I may need a few things like changes of clothes, toiletries, shoes and talk to my dog sitter, Mrs. Brown. I need to do things before leaving for six to eight weeks."

Hetty shook her head my way. "Mr. Deeks it is all taken care of. I have your suitcase in the car with all that you'll need. Mrs. Brown is delighted with having Monty stay with her and before you ask, the answer is no, I did not go to your apartment and gather your belongings. Mr. Beale did it so if it's not right speak to him about it. By the way he's been sworn to secrecy about where you will be. What did you do to impress Agent Gibbs so much? When I got here he went on about how good you are as an agent and why weren't you one. I had to tell him about FLETC. I hope you don't mind."

How could I mind? I was astonished that I'd impressed the almighty Gibbs. I'm pretty sure I stood there with a stupid grin on my face and no words of thanks. She'd answered all my questions so I had nothing to do but let her take me to the airport and get on the plane. So off to Reagan we went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next eight weeks at FLETC flew by. I learned so many new tricks to use back in Los Angeles and I also learned that many of the lessons taught at FLETC were lessons I'd learned from my team. I met many new agents that had started out the same way I had, by being abused by the very people who should have had their backs, their fellow officers. I guess LAPD doesn't have anything on other police departments when it comes to dick cops. Every one of my fellow agents were very capable officers. I felt vindicated by my FLETC peers.

I sat in first class on my flight from Savannah, Georgia to Los Angeles pondering how to explain myself to my team-mates about how I couldn't or should I say wouldn't tell them about my decision. I never came up with a really good answer but what the hell. I'd either be welcomed back or go through more hell. I really didn't think I'd have to worry much after all I have Hetty as an ally in this. I could still be just a cop or what is that title that Ellie Bishop has…Probie, short for probationary officer. I can hear that from Sam. It's a bit of hazing but it's done in good clean fun. All of this heavy thinking and the farewell party last night dropped me right into a deep sleep. Jess whispered about Kensi and how she's good for me, that we need each other and both want a life together. I heard it but put it aside. I still looked at Jess as the love I needed and would never have.

I just awoke from that nap when two men walked up the aisle to talk to the Head Stewardess. It looked pretty intense so I paid attention while holding my magazine up and pretending to peruse it. The conversation got hotter. The next thing I know is the stewardess is calling the cockpit and the locked door swings open. Both men rush in grab the pilot and the co-pilot and throw them off the flight deck. That can't be good can it?

It began to dawn on me that I knew those faces. They were the men who drove away in the box truck at the King Memorial, Isaac Hudson and Ezra Hobbs. What could be their game here? Whatever it is they now have a larger than life weapon to use on someone or something.

I rose from my seat and approached the captain. He turned just as I neared him and his co-pilot. "You should take your seat sir."

I shook my head at him and motioned for him and his co-pilot to follow me away from the cockpit door. Upon reaching the back of the plane I introduced myself. "Special Agent Martin Deeks, NCIS." I flashed my shiny new badge and credentials at them.

The captain nodded and introduced himself and his co-pilot. "Samuel Hastings and Alec Caplan, welcome aboard. What can we do to get this plane back safely and who the hell are those two men?

My mind raced as different scenarios ran through my head. I didn't like any of them. "Those two men are members of a militia group called the Sundown Alliance. They want to 'fix' what they think ails this country, however when they 'fix it' there are violent fixes and people get hurt. Where exactly are we in the flight plan?"

Captain Hastings thought a moment. "At the time we were ejected from the cockpit we had just passed Dallas and were heading into New Mexico. There is only an hour or so left in the flight to Los Angeles. What do you think they're going to do?"

I looked at both men and didn't like telling what I thought. "I think they're going to crash it but into what I don't know. We need to take this plane back to prevent that and save the lives of the passengers and those on the ground." I looked around the plane. "Let's see who can help us." There were some big guys who looked like they'd played football in college so I approached them and motioned for them to follow me.

While I talked with the passengers explaining what we needed them to do, Captain Hastings spoke with his stewardesses and gave his orders to them. I just hoped we didn't upset the other passengers too much. We didn't need a panic on the plane.

The two big guys would hold the two highjackers while the captain and his co-pilot got this plane where it needed to go.

Co-pilot Caplan's eyes shot up, "They've started the descent. It's way too early."

My eyes lit on the captain. "What is there between here and Los Angeles? What's so important that they would like to take it out?"

Captain Hasting's face blanched. "There's the Navaho Reservation and the Grand Canyon but it's too late to descent to the Rez. There is Los Alamos but we're still too high for that." He took a second to think about the flight path trajectory. "They're going to crash it into the Grand Canyon. Much of it is considered holy land to a lot of tribes in the area."

I nodded in agreement. I also gave my grim assessment of it. "Yeah, it would make a great statement for them." My brain was working overtime. "How do we get back into the cockpit?"

Captain Hastings looked askance of me. "They'd have to open the door but why would they?

That was a damn good question. I pondered it for a few seconds more after all we really didn't have much more time hurtling through the air at four to five hundred miles per hour. I chuckled out loud and gave a megawatt smile. "How about we give them a rogue federal agent? If nothing else they can use me as a poor example. You two stand behind me and when I get the door open you rush in behind me, Okay?

Both men agreed and we moved along with the two burly boys to the front of the plane. The captain had the stewardesses move the passengers in first class to the economy class. There were a few complaints but once they'd been moved and the situation explained it quieted down.

Both Captain Hastings and his co-pilot stood behind me as I started my dialog with Hobbs and Hudson. "Hey I know who you guys. You almost ran me and partner down in DC eight weeks ago. Nice driving by the way. Here's the thing...I think I could get behind your dogma. You're so right….we need to take back our country from the undesirables. We are the chosen group, the elite. Why shouldn't we take what is ours? I'm willing to help you with whatever you're doing."

The door burst open, nearly hitting me. Isaac Hudson stood there sneering at me. "We're ready to die for our cause, how about you?" he stood there a second more looking at me and then sneered some more. "Who are you anyways? You look like a California surfer who doesn't know what hardship is like. Everything has been spoon fed to you. Why should we let you in?"

I had the conversation going now. I just had to buy my way in. "Look I'm a federal agent but I don't believe in all the nicey-nice we have to play with everyone and now our countries bleeding hearts want to bring in more. What's wrong with our leadership? I'll tell you what…they need a good kick in the ass for the mess they're making of this country."

Hudson kept his eyes on me and then began to grin maliciously at me. I didn't think for one minute he believed anything I said but what the hell. Then he surprised me. "Then come on in. We're about to give them that kick in the ass."

I slid into the cockpit and Hastings grabbed Hudson and yanked him out into the arms of the burly boys. Caplan entered the cockpit and grabbed Hobbs who pulled a pistol and fired at him. Caplan ended up with a graze to his upper arm, but I grabbed Hobb's pistol and struggled with him with the pistol between us. Two shots were fired and I felt him slump but not before feeling a blazing hot zap to my left side. Hobb's body was removed from the co-pilot's seat and the burly boys shut the cockpit door, I slid into the co-pilot seat and we set to work.

Hastings brought the nose of the plane back up and put us back on course. He then spoke to air control explaining what happened and to have someone in Los Angeles meeting the plane with law enforcement and a coroner. He took a look at me and then requested a couple ambulances. "Agent Deeks, do you know how to fly?"

I grinned back at him. "Sure, I get in my seat and let you boys do what you do best. So the real answer is no. Let's get this bird down."

Hastings looked at me with questions but he was good not to ask them. "You've been shot and you're bleeding…a lot. Are you going to make it?"

I deflected his worry with a question. "How long will it be until this bird is on the ground?"

He watched me cautiously. "About forty-five minutes, give or take a few minutes. Think you can hang on that long?"

I looked out the front window at the clouds below us. "Do I have a choice?"

Captain Hastings looked at his instruments and shook his head. "Not really but hang on my friend. I'll get you there as fast as I can." He put in another call to the Los Angeles tower to ask for permission for an emergency landing.

Right about then I lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Worry Fern

Chapter 10

Water lapped at my legs as I sat on my surfboard and I could just barely make out the Santa Monica Pier in the distance. There seemed to be a fair amount of fog around me and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why I was out on the water in this weather. I wouldn't have been normally.

It was then that I heard Jess' voice calling to me. "Marty, what are you doing here? It's not your time. Please go back."

I looked over my left shoulder and Jess sat on her surf board behind me. Words could not express how I felt. "Jess, let's ride the next wave in and get something to eat."

She shook her head sadly as she watched me from her board. "No Marty, you don't belong her. Go back. Kensi needs you."

I couldn't believe my ears. I returned my gaze to her and gave her one of my smiles that usually turned her to mush. It seemed like it was needed to fend off the feeling of being dismissed by her. "Kensi…really? How about you? Don't you need me? I thought we were a couple, you know, together forever."

Jess smiled at that thought, though only for a moment. "In a way we are forever together. I'll live in your heart always but I'm dead, don't you remember? Scarli bombed my car with me in it. Kensi is a living, breathing woman who loves you. Why can't you see that? You are alive and in need of a helpmate in life. Go back to her and love her. You both need each other so much, to live life to its fullest. You don't need my permission to get on with your life but you have it anyways. Go back to her and be happy."

I didn't want her permission, I wanted her. I turned my board around and moved towards her but with every stroke she moved further and further away from me.

All of a sudden there appeared another surfer to my right, Kensi. I turned my attention back to Jess and she nodded to Kensi and smiled as if to say 'go to her' and then she disappeared. My heart seemed empty at her leaving but in a rare moment of lucidness I knew I'd never see Jess again.

I paddled my way to my partner. "Hey Kens, what are you doing out here?" I thought I knew the answer but had to ask just the same.

She gazed across the water toward the shore and then back in my direction. Her face showed the warmest expression I've ever seen from her and then she grinned. "I'm waiting for you Deeks."

The fog began to lift and I heard a beeping sound. I knew it wasn't a lane marker or a buoy because it was too high pitched. My eyes opened and I realized I'd just had a whopper of a dream. I also knew for certain that no water lapped at my knees. My legs were encased in compression sleeves to stave off blood clots. I guess I'd been here a while.

I was hooked up to an automated blood pressure cuff, an O2 meter and a machine that pumped metered amounts of pain meds into my body. I must have been one sick boy for all that. I reached down to my left side where I'd been shot and found a bandage but it was small so someone had been changing it for some time.

A nurse came in to check on my bells and whistles and I think that finding me awake surprised her. "Well Agent Deeks, look at you with your eyes open. Welcome back. Your team will be happy to hear that you're awake. They've been here every evening since you came in to check on you. You had them pretty worried. Your partner, Kensi, stayed late every night. By the way, she's one gorgeous woman." Oh my God, she winked at me. "My name is Helena. I'll be here until seven tonight and then you'll be with Devin. You'll like her. I have a call to make to your boss. But first, how are you?"

I gave Nurse Helena a smile and with a crackling voice told her I felt pretty good considering the circumstances. "Could some of this apparatus disappear? It isn't good for appearances or my self esteem. I wouldn't want to frighten my teammates."

Helena laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, you're an agent. You're all the same, tough guys. Seriously that will be Dr. Anderson's call but I'm pretty sure she'll agree to some of it. Feeling any pain?"

I had to admit I felt pretty good. I'm sure if I began to push it things might be different but I didn't intend to do that. "No pain, just anxious to get up and moving. Is there any way for me to clean up before company comes? You know, trying to make a good impression on my boss."

Helena just shot me a disbelieving look and then laughed again. "Wait, you're not trying to impress the pretty partner?" She laughed at me. "You're sicker than I thought."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess her too." What did I just say? I want to look good for Kensi? I thought back to that moment in Washington where I realized how gorgeous she was. I supposed Jess was right, it was time to move on. Jess had recommended it and I wanted to please her but I decided right then and there to take my relationship with Kensi real slow.

The afternoon went by with a visit from Renata Anderson, the NCIS doctor of choice. She gave me hell for staying unconscious for so long, like I really had a say in it. I'd been in the hospital for two weeks. I understood her concern.

I was given a complete body scan to make sure they hadn't missed anything. All my machines were removed and if I needed any pain meds, they were available in pill form.

I cleaned myself up with the help of Nurse Helena, shaved because I'd begun to look like a mountain man from the early 1800's and then asked for a newspaper. I needed to bring myself up to date.

Helena brought the newspaper with an admonition. "You're not superman, take it easy. Try taking a nap. You're going to need it with your team coming tonight. By the way take the meds if you need them."

I took the paper and read the front page but I guess the earlier part of the afternoon wore me out. I fell asleep in the chair. The next thing I knew my broth and jello had been delivered. I realized that I was taking baby steps in the meal department. I ate the broth and the tea but saved the jello for Kensi. I remembered from my last hospital stay that she loved the stuff and would have fought me for it. Not feeling up to that yet.

My mind turned to her. I've always known that she's a beauty and she, as my partner, has made me want to protect her. I've told her I would never willingly leave her and now I had a real reason for not doing that. It seems I was interested all along and now wanted to move in that direction. That was a real enlightenment for me but the only drawback to this decision was not knowing how Kensi felt about it.

Just after seven o'clock I heard the banter that my team calls conversation coming down the hall. When they reached the nurse's station Devin, my nurse, called out to them. "Agent Deeks is wide awake and waiting for you."

The banter stopped at that announcement. I my mind's eye I saw Callen start, take time to digest the information and then begin to smirk. Sam said nothing but I heard him laugh and Kensi gave one of her signature snorts of laughter and blurt out "Agent?"

The next thing I know I've got my team around my bed with disbelieving grins and knew they were about to burst with questions.

Kensi punched me lightly in the arm. "What's this? You're an agent now? Why didn't you tell us?" There was a hint of hurt in her voice.

Callen stood at the foot of the bed sizing me up. He gave one shake of his head. "You go to FLETC after we supposedly finished the mission in DC and then on your way home you foil a highjacking and in the process take down the rest of the Alliance single-handed? Why didn't you tell us you signed the papers?"

I'd spent all my waking hours at FLETC and here trying to explain to myself why and it never made any sense to me so why should it to them? "I'm a cop…that phrase has stayed in my head for many years. I know at the beginning you really believed that and recently it's a playful reminder that while I belong I wasn't an agent. Well now I am an agent but more so I am still that cop. I didn't tell you because of my own fears of not being good enough."

Sam looked up at that remark. "Deeks, when Siderov took you and had you tortured, you thought that you'd quit. I told you that would be a mistake and I meant it. I'm glad you took this step. Just so that you know you've always been a part of this team. Welcome Brother."

The hand on Sam's heart meant the world to me. The warm handshake after it wasn't too shabby either.

Callen moved to sit in the chair in the corner. Surreally, it was like the interrogation room in DC. He watched me for a few moments. "Deeks, why didn't Hetty tell us? She knew you were going. She had to have arranged it."

I chuckled. I honestly thought that the Little Ninja had come home and told them but she hadn't. It also amazed me that the team hadn't managed to weasel it out of her. They are good at that. "I asked her not to tell you. What if I had failed or wasn't up to your high standards? How embarrassing would that be?"

Callen looked to his partner and you could see the silent conversation between them. "Deeks, I'm with Sam on this one. It doesn't matter if you're a cop or an agent, you my friend, are an integral part of this team. Don't you ever forget it." He looked back to Sam for a moment. "If you had failed we'd have busted your ass for a long time." And there it was, the Callen smirk that we all knew and loved.

Kensi still hadn't weighed in on the subject and it began to concern me.

Callen rose from his seat followed by Sam. "We're leaving, Sam's got a date with Kamron and I've got a date with my toaster. See you tomorrow."

Sam stopped just before the door. He gave a big smile. "See you tomorrow…Probie!"

There it was. I'd wondered who would say it first and if I'd been a betting man, I'd have won.

After they left Kensi sat in the chair and didn't say a word.

I put my hand out to her and it surprised me when she put her had in mine so quickly.

It didn't take long for her to break her silence after that. "Deeks, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled about you being an agent, but why keep it a secret from me? While I tease you, I trust your instincts, your skills and your excitement for the job. You have my back and I have yours all the time. We've shared everything but not this, why?"

I guess I understood why she questioned me on this but my own insecurities and my earlier life is what makes me tick. It's why Max Gentry is there. He protects me and prods me to do the ugly things that this job makes us do. "Kensi, it was me worrying how all of you would react. It was me thinking I'm not good enough. It was me living in my past and as you get to know me better you'll understand that my life was not what a child needs or wants to happen to them. In due time I want to share that with you but it will take time."

Kensi's eyes met mine. "It's what I want too! One thing though, I don't want any more secrets between us. Eventually we'll get it all out, not just your life but mine as well, okay?

I nodded my answer to her question. I had one more question for her and I didn't know if I was ready for her answer. "Kens, we've played co-workers, boyfriend and girlfriend and even married couples and we've done it well." I waited for her nod before going on. "I would like to take our relationship beyond co-workers to you and me together as a real couple. How do you feel about that?"

A smile formed on her beautiful face lighting up those mis-matched eyes as she thought about my proposal. "I'm willing to listen to you, try on those feelings but only if we can do this while keeping our working relationship on an even keel. Is that okay with you?"

Jess would have been overjoyed with her response. My heart was jumping with joy as well. "It's okay with me." I squeezed her hand.

Kensi stayed until I was ready to fall asleep. She punched me gently in the arm, kissed me on the forehead and said good-night.

I had just about fallen into a deep sleep when I heard a voice. "Welcome back Mr. Deeks. You taking the plane back without harming any passengers, nicely done, but next time, no gunshot wounds please."

I opened one eye and found the owner of the voice sitting next to my bed, Hetty. Someday someone will bell that cat.

A/N Thank you to all that read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story. I hope that Motsie of Atlantis has enjoyed the story he so eloquently gave me courage to write. I miss you Man. And Honus 47, finally after almost a year it is done. Here's to you my friend.

BlackBear53


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Worry Fern update

A wonderful Guest reviewer has brought it to my attention that a complete chapter was missing from this story. I honestly do not know where it went to. I wrote it and now it is gone. There have been several moments where my computer has been crazy. (Kind of like me)

So Guest whoever you are, Thank you!

Obviously I need a beta to keep me on my toes. Guest would you like the job?


	12. Chapter 12

Don't Worry Fern, I'll Be Back

Chapter 6b

A/N It had been brought to my attention that this chapter was missing. After looking for it in all three of my computers and not finding it I looked to my notes and there I finally found it. Thank you to the Guest who found this grievous error and to all of my readers. Claudette Miller here it is. I hope the story makes better sense now. This chapter should go between chapter 6 and 7.

Kensi and I had been paired up before as co-workers, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers and even a married couple. It didn't take much to pretend those feelings with her. We enjoy a great partnership, one where physical closeness felt natural. We've looked into each other's eyes in loving ways and we've both managed to keep it professional. I should say I think we have. I work real hard at keeping her safe because I don't need another partner to die on my watch or because of me.

Sam drove the cab with LaSalle and Brody as the newlyweds and Callen drove us. He was most adamant about it. I think the last couple of days have made him suspicious of what I'm doing and I'm pretty sure he knows but won't ask. I'll let him be protective if he wants to be.

Callen, Kensi and I drove to the Lincoln Memorial and Sam took the New Orleans team to the King Memorial to set up their over watch.

Pride and Gibbs moved between the two memorials.

Kensi and I climbed out of the cab and I reached in to ask him to stay for a few minutes and to turn on my com-unit.

Callen reiterated his stance. "No communication I come looking, got it?"

I laughed as if he told a funny joke, turned my gaze to my new wife and slapped the top of the cab as my response. I hurried to my bride and put my arm around her waist and we headed for the monument. I'd been here before when I went to training for LAPD but I was alone then. This was business but I happened to be here with someone I cared about. It does make a difference. I don't mean I'm in love with her but she's a good friend and my partner. I did want to protect her from the bad guys.

I pulled her into an embrace as we stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Lincoln. We both looked into each other's eyes and then turned to take in the scenery and the people standing around us. No sign of Cameroon or Saunders but I realized the most amazing thing. Kensi's mismatched eyes intrigued me and I wanted to be what she looked at every day.

Callen, back at the cab, watched us over the top of his newspaper. "Keep looking. One of them has to be here somewhere."

The two of us climbed the stairs slowly, studying faces surreptitiously as we watched. As we arrived at the top of the stairs we took a moment to gaze down the mall at the Washington Memorial. It is a glorious monument to our nation and its leaders. Kensi shook her head to tell me there'd been no sighting of our quarry. "Still no sighting of the bad guys." I heard a tap meaning that Callen had heard me.

Callen wondered if they'd been misdirected. "What do you have Sam?"

Sam watched people coming and going from their memorial. No one looked familiar and LaSalle and Brody had no sightings either. "G, you think we got this wrong?"

Gibb's voice interrupted their conversation. "We've only been here a short while. Let's keep at it and see what turns up. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Callen had to agree with his mentor. As he moved to the other end of the cab he noticed a panel truck moving towards the memorial. "Deeks, Kensi, start down, act like you want selfies on the stairs. I've got a truck heading this way."

I stared down into my 'wife's' face and muttered to her. "We're on it." We trotted down the steps, holding hands.

Callen had kept his eyes on the truck which slowed down and at the last minute drove around the rotary and across the bridge to Arlington. "False alarm. Back to honeymooning you two."

We climbed back up to the top of the monument and walked inside. I heard Kensi's reaction to larger than life Lincoln sitting inside. I know that both Lincoln and King were her historical favorites. She was all about Lincoln standing up for his beliefs and that is important to her. King, again gave of himself to betterment of his brethren. Those principles are what my partner tick and I respect her for those beliefs.

Callen's voice broke our reverie. "I've got Cameroon. It's crazy though: he's got his family with him. They're coming up the stairs toward you. Get close to him and see what he's up to. It is so very odd."

Kensi and I began our trip back down the steps all the while scanning for signs of Cameroon and his family. Kensi was the first to see them and gave me a slight nudge toward them. "There they are. Move down and to the left so we can be closer to them. We can take them later if we have to."

There didn't seem to be any conspiracy or any bad behavior on Cameroon's part. He seemed to legitimately be here on vacation with his family. His remarks about Lincoln's soft heart 'as far as niggers go' was crude and many of the other tourists gave them a caustic glare and tried to get as far away from them as they could. While we disagreed with his thinking and remarks it actually sounded like a dad giving his kids a warped history lesson. Everyone to his own I guess. "Callen, it's only a vacation. He's rude and crude but here honestly." I needed answers before I interrupted that mans time with his kids. "Gibbs, what rang the alarms here?"

Gibbs too was at a loss. He thought it over and once again opted for safety. "I'm with Callen. Bring them to us for a chat."

I'm pretty sure I made my 'what the hell' frustrated face. This whole thing felt wrong to me but there was no arguing with Gibbs. I looked into my partner's face and saw the same frustrated expression. She shrugged and began to move towards the Cameroons.

We played the lovey-dovey couple as we sidled across the step to the Cameroon family. They were almost a normal family, one mom, one son, one daughter and a father. The only difference was that dad is on a domestic terrorist watch list. I asked Kensi to badge him and she balked. "Why don't you?"

I smiled as if I was playing eye sex with her. "Really? How serious do think LAPD would come off? You're the NCIS agent here, do it, badge him."

Kensi chuckled and nodded her okay.

We 'bumped' into Cameroon and Kensi spoke to him quietly. "Mr. Cameroon, were from NCIS. We'd like you to come with us. Your family is invited to join us down by that taxi."

Cameroon, shocked at our interference in his family's vacation, huffed back his answer. "I don't have to go with you. What are you accusing me of? How dare you involve my family in whatever you're doing?"

While I hated interrupting his vacation, lives were at stake. "Mr. Cameroon, we hate this as much as you do but all we want to do is ask a few questions. Please come with us sir."

For all of his bluster he came along calmly. We took him to the cab and Callen.

Callen had been in contact with Gibbs who wanted us to meet him elsewhere.

We began walking towards the King Memorial.


End file.
